1. Field of the Invention
The present invention herein relates generally to a method and system for transferring an artist's composition to a drawing pad or canvas. More specifically, a method and system for more quickly, easily, and accurately sketching a composition of a scene and proportionally transferring the composition to a drawing pad or canvas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drawing and painting on location can be very frustrating, especially creating a quality composition and then fitting the composition properly on paper or canvas. Grids have been primarily designed and used for copying and transferring a scene to a final substrate. Most grids to date have been somewhat complicated to set up, are not easy to transport, and/or are not effective for most applications, therefore, they are not commonly used.
Artists generally have not succeeded in reducing uncertainties associated with the processes of, first, sketching a composition and, second, transferring the composition to the final drawing pad or canvas. Currently artists primarily use the naked eye when sketching the scale and spatial relationships of different features from a scene to a composition. Similarly, artists also primarily use the naked eye when transferring and scaling a composition to the final drawing pad or canvas.
Thus, a need persists for ways of more quickly, easily, and accurately sketching a composition of a scene, and proportionally transferring the composition to a drawing pad or canvas.